


Isaac, what are you doing?

by NowLetsParty



Series: Disaster [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion everywhere, Evil laugh, I do what I want, Love Triangle, M/M, Marvel Reference, Maybe could contain sex and I dont wanna tell you, love everywhere, this might hurt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowLetsParty/pseuds/NowLetsParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen:<br/>Derek se ha marchado con su hermana, por un tiempo indefinido tras la muerte de Jennifer y la disolución de la manada de alfas. Todo ha vuelto a la calma y Beacon Hills comienza a parecerse a un pueblo normal y corriente. Pero, hay un detalle que ha sido pasado por alto; ¿qué ha sucedido con Isaac? ¿Dónde va a vivir, si Derek se ha ido?</p><p> </p><p>Nota de autor:<br/>Permitidme decir que, lo que tengo de mala malísima haciendo resúmenes, lo tengo de buena (cofcofbuenísimacofcof) escribiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac, what are you doing?

  
Chapter One: " _Could be like Batman and Robin_ " 

 

 Se despide de sus amigos, al salir del instituto. Sonríe a Allison, quien le alza la mano para decir “adiós”. Él alza la barbilla, para responderle el gesto. Se cuelga la mochila de las dos asas y, sujetando la carpeta en una de sus manos, revisa el móvil tal y como lleva haciéndolo durante toda la mañana. No hay una llamada, no hay un mensaje, no hay una notificación. Derek se ha marchado temprano con Cora, en busca de algo de calma. Y, a pesar de entender que Cora es su familia y él no, se ha quedado solo. No sabe a dónde ir, y no quiere pedirle a la madre de Scott que les deje vivir con ellos, otra vez. Nadie le ha preguntado si tiene algún lugar en el que vivir, por lo que no ha sacado el tema desde que el mediano de los Hale tomara su decisión.

  Traga saliva sonoramente para intentar deshacer el nudo que ha aparecido en su garganta. Agacha la mirada, tras cruzar el paso de peatones que conecta el instituto de Beacon Hills con el resto del pueblo. A cada paso que da se siente más cansado, se agotan sus fuerzas; pero, eso no hace que pierda las ganas de correr, de gritar. Se recrimina cientos de veces que no está hecho para tener una familia, ni una manada, ni una pandilla, mientras que se coloca los auriculares en los oídos. Puede buscarse un trabajo para después de las clases y con ello pagaría una habitación, por ejemplo, pero, ¿qué puede hacer un chico de casi dieciocho años sin experiencia laboral? Niega con la cabeza evitando una lágrima de impotencia, ya que no se había parado a pensar en lo que haría si en un futuro se viera en semejante situación. Y, ahora que lo está haciendo, no encuentra ninguna respuesta.

  No está seguro de cuánto lleva caminando, quizás quince o veinte minutos. Alza la mirada de la calzada encontrándose, por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, frente a la puerta de su casa. En la ventana hay colgado un cartel de una inmobiliaria local que anuncia que la vivienda está en venta. Vuelve a agachar la mirada con un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y continúa caminando. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

  Esquiva el barullo de la gente que engulle su espacio vital por la acera, decidiendo callejear en dirección al loft en el que ha estado viviendo con su alfa. Muy a su pesar, debe recoger sus cosas y marcharse a otro lugar; muy probablemente, a la calle. Al llegar, abre la puerta del montacargas para cerrarla tras su paso. Pulsa el botón del último piso y espera pacientemente de pie, a alcanzar el destino. Tras un salto, el ascensor se para. Tira de la puerta de metal oxidado hacia su izquierda, dejando paso al piso en cuestión. Deja la mochila junto a las escaleras, bajándolas de un salto y observa detenidamente su alrededor. Realmente, este lugar ha sido lo más parecido a un hogar que ha tenido, después de la muerte de su madre. Y, ahora, estaba vacío. Va hacia la encimera de la cocina, donde se sienta para servirse un vaso de agua. Bebe en silencio, manteniendo el monólogo que se debate en su interior en mute. Deja la bebida a un lado de su cuerpo y deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras nota como una fugaz lágrima se derrama por su mejilla.

  De pronto, y sin previo aviso, un macuto cae desde la parte de arriba por el hueco de las escaleras. Él se asusta, saltando en posición de defensa desde su asiento. Agudiza cada sentido, especialmente, la vista y el olfato. Unos pasos se hacen notar bajando los peldaños de metal que forman el caracol. Vislumbra una figura, hasta que consigue ver la posición de Peter. Suelta un resoplido a ciegas intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón; debe reconocer que se había asustado. Él que había sido alfa, una vez, coge sin esfuerzo la maleta mientras tuerce de forma leve el cuello y enarca una ceja con suma curiosidad.

\- ¿Nostalgia? -Pregunta mirando al adolescente.

\- No. -Niega con la cabeza, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camiseta.

\- Es hora de irse. -Esboza una sonrisa algo extraña en un momento así. ¿Se divierte, a caso, de su sufrimiento…? Vale, eso era retórico. Peter siempre se alegra del mal ajeno.

  Isaac resopla para evitar un “no hace falta que me eches con una patada como a los perros, sé dónde está la salida”, arrancándole metafóricamente la maleta de las manos. Peter sacude la cabeza sin comprender ese arranque del muchacho, observándole darse la vuelta para darle la espalda y encaminarse de vuelta al ascensor.

\- Eh, ¿a dónde vas? -Alza un poco la voz denotando enfado en su tono.

\- No lo sé. -Dibuja una mueca de molestia y asco, creyendo que la actitud del mayor es por pura diversión.

\- No, no, no. No me refiero a eso. -Suelta una risotada calmando la tensión entre ambos-. Espérame.

  El chico de los rizos no entiende nada y se queda parado, esperando a que Peter vuelva y deje de escaquearse de la situación. Lo ve volver a la planta de arriba, bajando después las escaleras de dos en dos colocándose su chaqueta de cuero. Se pone bien el cuello de la prenda y asiente sonriendo.

\- ¿Listo? -Le pregunta con rentintín.

\- ¿Para qué? -Isaac sigue perdido en sus cosas sin ganas de bromas. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse.

\- Vamos a vivir juntos. Como Batman y Robin. -Se cachondea entrando en el ascensor.

\- ¿Juntos? No… No me caes bien y eres un psicópata. -Boquea éste hinchando las aletas de la nariz-. ¿Estás loco?

\- Soy un psicópata, sí. -Desvía la mirada fingiendo preocupación, devolviéndosela a los segundos-. Y estoy loco; demasiado, para el gusto de la gente normal. Pero estás a mi cargo. Cambiemos la referencia. Seremos como Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, no nos caemos bien pero nos soportamos. Obviamente, y creo que no hace falta decirlo aunque voy a recalcarlo, yo soy Tony Stark; por eso de que soy más listo y tengo más dinero que tú, por ejemplo.

\- Deja de decir chorradas. No voy a vivir contigo, antes prefiero irme debajo de un puente. -Le recrimina el chico, casi escupiéndoselo a la cara.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué ataque más gratuito! -Se hace el ofendido como buen actor, llevando una mano a su pecho y adelantándose unos pasos hacia el muchacho-. No me hagas darte con esto en el hocico para reeducarte.

  El mayor saca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón unas hojas dobladas en cuatro pedazos y grapadas por una esquina, lanzándoselas a Isaac para que las atrape al vuelo. Las desdobla con cuidado para que no vayan a romperse y sólo le hace falta leer el titular de la orden para empalidecer.

\- ¿”Servicios sociales, Orden de adopción”? -Pregunta al aire siendo golpeado por la angustia.


End file.
